Sekelebat Memori
by begodeluxe
Summary: Jangan salah tafsirkan perhatian Levi pada Eren malam ini sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Dia peduli hanya karena mereka berbagi sebuah perasaan yang sama. / RiRen.


"Bocah, kamu harus segera tidur."

Levi yang sedang melakukan inspeksi di sekitar kastil persembunyian mereka menemukan Eren yang masih terjaga sambil meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Selimut menyelubungi dirinya; membuat pria 170 cm itu seperti suatu gumpalan yang dibungkus kain. Pada kondisi normal, Levi tidak akan mau repot-repot menyuruh Eren tidur. Namun sekarang, malam sebelum misi pertama Eren keluar dinding, hujan deras melanda, nyaris badai. Kalau sampai anggota termuda tim Levi sakit di hari pertamanya bertugas di luar dinding, apa kata dunia?

Levi berjalan masuk. Kamar Eren adalah kamar yang biasa-biasa saja, kalau dilihat dari segi perabot dan suasana di dalamnya. Hal yang membuat kamar Eren menjadi 'spesial' adalah fakta bahwa kamarnya ada di _basement_. Di ruang bawah tanah. Otomatis, ruangannya gelap dan pengap. Menurut asumsi abal Levi berdasar observasi singkatnya, mungkin keadaan _basement _yang tak nyamanlah yang membuat Eren tak bisa terlelap.

"Tidur sana," perintah Levi.

"Saya... tidak bisa tidur," Eren merapatkan selimut yang membungkus dirinya, "Tidak bisa, Kopral. Tidak bisa."

"Aku tak mau tahu, Bocah. Siapa yang peduli kamu mau tidur atau tidak mau tidur? Kamu harus tidur. Titik. Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Kopral Levi menendang gumpalan Eren berbalut selimut itu dengan kekuatan menengah ke bawah.

"Tidak bisa... Kopral," suara sesenggukan mulai terdengar, "Saya tidak bisa... Karena saya telah gagal."

Levi tertegun. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sang bawahan. Dia meninju lengan Eren, pelan. "Apakah kalau kamu menceritakannya maka kamu akan merasa lebih baik?"

Eren menggeleng.

"Lebih baik mencoba. Jadi, ceritakanlah sekarang dengan cepat, ringkas, padat, dan jelas. Aku akan mendengarkanmu sampai selesai," Levi memerintah Eren seenak jidat. Tapi, toh, perintahnya membuat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik selimut. Eren memandang atasannya takut-takut.

"Anda akan mendengarkan saya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau saya tetap tidak bisa tertidur setelah menceritakan hal ini pada Anda?" Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya, alis sebelah kanan. Levi balas memandang tajam.

"Maka aku akan mendengarkanmu sampai kamu muak dan kelelahan dan tertidur seperti bayi. Cepat, aku tak punya banyak waktu," pungkas Levi, pada akhirnya.

Mata Eren bergerak-gerak tak fokus, seperti sedang gelisah dan kesulitan memutuskan sesuatu.

Eren menghela nafas. "Saya tahu ini akan sangat klise dan menyebalkan. Tapi, saya akan tetap menceritakannya karena kalau saya tak melakukan apapun saat ini juga dan berdiam diri seperti tadi terus, petir-petir itu bisa membuat saya gila." Eren meneguk ludahnya, "Ini adalah cerita yang sudah sangat lama dan tak pernah saya ingat-ingat lagi. Namun untuk suatu alasan, hal ini datang dan menyergap otak saya—"

.

.

**Sekelebat Memori**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin **__belongs to _**Hajime Isayama**_-sensei_. _The author doesn't take any material profit from this work_.

.

.

Eren masih bisa mengingat betapa hangat rengkuhan ibunya di tengah malam yang berbadai. Lilin di samping meja kedap-kedip, mengerikan. Mikasa dan ayahnya sedang pergi entah kemana. Mungkin jalan-jalan atau pergi membeli obat-obatan ke Sina. Suasana begitu mencekam karena di dalam rumah kayu ini hanya ada dia dan ibunya. Eren mengeratkan pegangan di kedua lengan Carla.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Son_. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu," bisik ibunya lembut sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala sang anak semata wayang. Eren tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Carla mampu mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan putranya lewat gerak-gerik gelisah dan sorot cemas matanya.

Sang putra menggeleng, "Belum ngantuk. Lagipula, Ayah bilang, kalau dia tak ada di sisimu, aku bisa menggantikannya untuk menjagamu, Ibu."

Carla tertawa, "Ayahmu mengatakannya?"

"Ya," jawab Eren mantap. "Dan aku akan melaksanakannya."

Sebuah kecup sayang mendarat di dahi Eren. Pipinya memerah. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah besar dan perlakuan tadi membuatnya merasa seperti bayi. Eren mengerucutkan bibir sambil memandang bundanya yang sedang melepas karet rambut, membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai dan jatuh ke atas bantal.

"Apakah tabu jika aku ingin menjaga anakku?" tanya Carla retorik sembari mengusap-usap puncak kepala Eren; sayang.

Eren bermain main dengan jarinya, masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan—merajuk. "Lalu, apakah salah jika aku ingin menjaga ibuku?"

"Kamu boleh menjagaku nanti, Eren. Kalau sudah besar," Carla tersenyum lembut pada putranya.

Eren mendengus, "Harus besar dulu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Untuk melindungimu, aku harus jadi besar dulu?"

"Ya," jawab Carla. Eren yang masih mengerucutkan bibir mulai menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Aku harus jadi besar dan kuat?"

"Ya, betul," sang ibu menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu putranya—memastikan hawa dingin tak melingkupi Eren dan membuat putranya kedinginan sepanjang malam.

"Baiklah. Aku... akan jadi besar...," Eren menguap. Matanya tinggal dua _watt_. Sedikit lagi pasti tertidur. "Dan kuat. Untuk melindungimu... Ibu."

Carla tersenyum. Dia meniup lilin di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan mengecup dahi putranya.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan menunggumu menjadi besar dan kuat, Eren," Carla merapatkan dirinya ke Eren, "Maka sekarang, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ibu akan menjagamu sampai nanti kamu sanggup menjagaku. Selamat tidur."

Eren mengangguk dan mengatakan 'selamat tidur' pelan sebelum benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi. Dia sungguh-sungguh bertekad akan menjadi besar, kuat, dan menjaga ibunya yang baik hati dari makhluk-makhluk jahat.

.

.

"Aku akan menjaga... Ibu...," Eren menggosok matanya, "Aku akan menjadi kuat dan menjaga... teman-temanku."

Eren menguap.

"Kamu mengantuk," si Kopral Pendek bersiap beranjak pergi. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang, tidur yang tenang dan jangan biarkan dirimu sakit. Misi kita besok sangatlah penting."

Eren menguap, lagi. Setetes liur lolos dari pinggir bibirnya. "Baiklaaah, hoaaam."

Levi mendengus. Bawahannya yang satu ini memang punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya duduk diam dan mendengarkan. Padahal biasanya, dia menolak mendengar gagasan atau cerita orang yang kurang penting baginya. Buatnya, cerita tak penting hanya akan membuat memori otaknya cepat penuh saja. Namun, Eren acap kali berhasil membuatnya diam, mendengarkan, dan merasa ada orang yang bernasib sama dengannya—membuatnya merasa menjadi 'manusia'. Eren membuatnya mengerti bahwa ada yang sama-sama memiliki perasaan 'seandainya orang itu masih berada di sini', seperti Levi.

Bahkan, Erwin tak sanggup membuatnya sampai seperti itu.

Eren Yeager adalah pemuda yang teramat sangat mengerikan.

Ketika kopral mungil itu berbalik, dia mendengus. Sekali lagi. Apa yang Grisha Yeager pikirkan ketika membuat anaknya dapat berubah menjadi titan? Anak ini bahkan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia.

"Setidaknya, kamu tidak pernah merasakan betapa menjijikkannya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, Eren," bisiknya pada angin dan keheningan dan tubuh yang terlelap serta jiwa yang lena dalam mimpi-mimpi semu.

Yang Levi tidak tahu adalah fakta bahwa Eren mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas dan pemuda itu menangis untuknya.

**END**

Halo! Fanfiksi ini dibuat di tengah kestresan yang melanda karena dikejar _deadline_ laporan. TOLONG SAYAAAAA! Argh. Oke.

Saya harus cabut buat ngerjain laporan sekarang sehingga saya gak bakal cuap-cuap banyak di sini.

Tolong kritiknya, _Minna_! Saya sudah pasraaaah.

-**Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
